Detalles que lo pueden cambiar todo
by Debby-Chan ackerman
Summary: Estoy aburrida de la rutina... Quiero hacer algunos cambios, y no creo que a Eren le importen, además, el nunca se fija mucho en los detalles
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Bueno, para los que no me conozcan soy Debby-Chan Ackerman, y este es mi primer fic eremika, aunque no lo parezca ahora n.n , honestamente la pareja que me gusta y la amo es Levi y Mikasa, pero igual me gusta el Eren por Mikasa, y espero que les guste este fic, a pesar que el primer capítulo es corto, pero es un inicio de algo.**_

_**Disfrutenlo! (^u^)/**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

_Detalles que lo pueden cambiar todo_

_Capítulo 1: La decisión._

'Todos los días lo mismo, la misma rutina, despertarme, bañarme, vestirme, ir a ver a Eren y Armin, desayunar, entrenar, bañarme, almorzar, limpiar, volver a entrenar, volver a bañarme, comer, descansar.

La verdad es que estoy aburrida de todo, ¡hasta cuando entreno sé que es lo que sigue! Felicitaciones por ser la mejor en combate, o con las maniobras del equipo 3d, algún compañero herido... Estoy harta de eso, yo solo estoy en este lugar debido a Eren y Armin, sé que sin mí morirían, y tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a mamá Carla antes que muriera: ayudar a Eren cuando estuviera en problemas.

Pero ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, ya no siento que estoy en deuda con él, y ambos hemos crecido, sé que él es fuerte, y terco, y tiene sus objetivos claros, no tengo por qué seguir protegiéndolo, y no es que lo haya dejado de querer, ¡claro que no!, pero por más que trate de acercarme, Eren siempre me aleja, y lo entiendo, su meta es clara y es matar a todos los titanes, eliminarlos hasta que no quede ninguno en pie, y ver todas las cosas de las que nos habló Armin, pero entre esas metas no está tener una relación amorosa... Yo lo seguiré apoyando, y seguiré luchando para cumplir su sueño, pero creo que ya no como antes, le daré libertad, y ya no lo sobre protegeré'

Esos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Mikasa Ackerman, el soldado que valía por 100 hombres, y estaba decidida a cumplir con lo que quería hacer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos! Primero que todo quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron el fic :3, y también especialmente a las personas que dejaron review, ya que si no lo hubieran hecho, tan vez no hubiera continuado con esta historia, también a quien sigue la historia, y a las dos personas que pusieron la historia en favorito.**_

_**Ahora los dejo con el segundo capítulo de:**_

_**Detalles que lo pueden cambiar todo.**_

_**Disclaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

Detalle 1: El cabello.

6 AM de la mañana y todos los soldados estaban despiertos, para todos era la misma rutina de siempre, sin ningún cambio, pero no para cierta azabache.

Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba lista, en su habitación. El día anterior había tomado la decisión de no estar tan pegada a Eren, de no sobre protegerlo y cambiar.

Todos los días ella se levantaba, bañaba, vestía e iba a buscar a sus dos amigos. Todos los días cabe recalcar. Pero debido a la decisión, iba a cambiar su rutina.

Esta vez se detuvo delante del espejo que había en su pieza, algo que nunca había hecho. Comenzó a observarse, y sobre todo, veía a su cabello que ahora estaba un poco más largo, le llegaba a un poco más abajo de los hombros. Pensó en lo que hacía en los momentos en el que veía su pelo largo y no corto: le pedía a Armin que se lo cortara.

Pero ahora no veía esa necesidad de hacerlo, su pelo siempre le había gustado largo, le traía recuerdos de cuando era pequeña y su mamá le hacía coletas, o una trenza... Eran unos hermosos recuerdos de infancia.

Pero volvió al presente. Era cierto que se le hacía más fácil utilizar el equipo 3d con el pelo corto. Muchas veces, había visto a sus compañeras con problemas debido al largo de su pelo, y ella pensaba que era cuestión de tomarlo en alguna coleta. Todo tenía solución.

Se vio por última vez en espejo.  
>Se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto y se fue directamente hacia el comedor del castillo.<p>

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"¿Qué le habrá pasado a Mikasa? Ella por lo general nos viene a buscar para comer juntos" Preguntaba Armin.

"No lo sé, pero no creo que le haya pasado algo malo. Ahora apurémonos. Tengo demasiada hambre" Dijo Eren

"Está bien" Habló el rubio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ya en el comedor, se encontraron con Mikasa, que estaba más animada de lo normal.

"Buenos días Mikasa" Saludaron ambos chicos.

"Buenos días" Respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

Recogieron sus platos y se fueron a sentar.

Cuando ya estaban por terminar de comer, el chico titán habló.

"Oye Mikasa, no crees que tu pelo está muy largo y te…"

"Me gusta mi cabello de esta manera, y para no tener problemas con el equipo tridimensional, me haré una coleta" Dijo la chica de manera tranquila, sabía que en algún momento, su querido Eren, le reclamaría por su pelo.

"Bueno, si lo usas amarrado no le veo problema"

"Honestamente, Mikasa se ve más linda con el pelo largo, ¿no lo crees Eren?" Dijo el sonrió

El aludido miró a otro lado sonrojado. Era cierto que Mikasa se veía linda con el pelo largo. Luego de unos segundos, respondió.

"Creo..."

La chica solo sonrió, pero al instante recordó que en el camino, un soldado la había detenido, diciéndole que el señor Erwin Smith, la quería ver en su oficina, luego de desayunar.

"Armin, Eren, nos vemos después, tengo un asunto que resolver"

"Mikasa, ¿vendrás a el experimento que va a hacer la señorita Hangi?"

"Todo depende de cuánto me tarde en resolver el asunto" Dijo la chica, ya caminando en dirección a la salida.

"¿Qué asunto tendrá que resolver?"

"No lo sé, pero parecía importante. Armin, hay que apurarnos, Hangi san debe estar esperándonos en su oficina. Y con las palabras pronunciadas por Eren, partieron en dirección a la oficina de la científica de la legión.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mikasa paró delante de la puerta del comandante Smith. Tocó la puerta, esperando a que la recibieran.

Desde adentro se escuchó un " adelante".

La chica abrió la puerta y de inmediato hizo el saludo militar.

"Señor"

"Señorita Ackerman, buenos días, tome asiento por favor" Dijo el rubio indicándole una silla.

La chica obedeció.

"¿Para qué me necesita señor"

"Quería informarle de una misión que le ha sido asignada?"

"¿En qué consiste?"

"Bueno, tendrá que..." Pero el hombre no pudo continuar hablando debido a que alguien entró en la habitación.

"Erwin, ¿para qué me llamaste?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Hasta aquí dejo la historia, lo bueno es que ya tengo la idea central del próximo capítulo xD y eso me hace feliz. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Ahora a responder Reviews n.n**_

_**Guest: como ves, continué la historia, que bueno que te haya parecido interesante la trama, y que la historia sea prometedora. Gracias por el review. Debido a ti, y a unas cuantas personas más, la historia continua. Cariños :***_

_**I dont know I want to sleep: Gracias por el review :3 genial que esta historia haya ganado tu atención, y bueno acá está el capítulo ;). Gracias de nuevo, ya que, como dije antes, sin tu comentario y el de guest, y sin las personas que ahora siguen la historia, no la hubiera continuado. Cariños ^u^**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**____**  
>(•w•)**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos! Primero que todo quiero darles las gracias a las personas que leyeron la historia, a quienes dejaron reviews y a quienes agregaron la historia como favorito y también quienes pusieron follow.**_

_**Segundo, quiero decir y aclarar que esta historia es mikaere, aunque tal vez al inicio no lo parezca, y hayan triángulos y hasta cuadrados amorosos... Pero todo depende de ustedes, ya que va a aparecer un OC y puede que les guste que Mikasa esté con el OC en vez de Eren o al revés, y seguiría diciendo otra cosa pero haría spoiler de la historia.**_

_**Siento no haber actualizado el fic... XC, he estado ocupada, y ahora he descubierto que soy buena para empastar murallas (?...**_

_**e.e Eso era lo que quería decirles ahora disfruten de:**_

_**Detalles que lo pueden cambiar todo.**_

_**Disclaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

Detalle 2: La misión.

"¿Erwin para qué me llamaste?" Dijo cierto pelinegro.

"Siéntate Levi"

Los dos soldados más fuertes se observaron. La misma pregunta con diferentes palabras surcaba en sus mentes.

'¿Qué hará Rivaille acá?

'¿Por qué está Mikasa?

Y el comandante seguía sin decir ninguna palabra.

Harto del silencio Levi habló.

"Para de hacerte el interesante, y dinos de una vez por qué nos llamaste"

Erwin lo miró con tranquilidad.

"Espera solo unos minutos Levi, ya va a llegar"

"¿Quién va a llegar?" Dijo con cansancio el sargento.

"Sólo esperen" Fue lo último que dijo el comandante.

Mikasa estaba aburrida e intrigada. Primero aburrida porque no estaba haciendo nada, y quería ir a ver a Eren antes del experimento. Segundo, estaba intrigada porque no sabía para que la querían, miles de preguntas surgían en su cabeza: ¿De qué trataba la misión? ¿Por qué estaba Rivaille? ¿A quién esperaban? ¿Qué tendría que hacer ella en la misión? ¿Tendría que trabajar con Levi? Y seguiría preguntándose si no fuera por el repentino ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

"¡Señor!" Saludó un joven desconocido. Era alto y atractivo, los ojos de un profundo color azul, su cabello era de color negro oscuro, no tenía ningún peinado en particular, como Levi o Jean, su cabello llegaba hasta donde terminaba la cabeza. El chico portaba una chaqueta con la insignia de las alas de la libertad.

El joven miró a todos los presentes en la sala y saludó con respeto a los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad y al comandante.

"Will, toma asiento por favor" Dijo Erwin.

El chico al instante hizo caso.

"Bueno ahora que están todos presentes, quiero informarles de que trata esta misión o más bien tarea" Les dedicó una mirada y siguió hablando.

"Primero que todo, les presentaré a William Evans, él es el primero de la generación número 105, al igual que Mikasa, vale por 100 soldados.

Will, ella es Mikasa Ackerman, soldado graduada de la generación número 104, la primera de su clase"

Will y Mikasa saludaron con la cabeza.

Cuando el chico llegó tarde a la oficina no había observado muy bien a los presentes. Ahora que estaba mirando a Mikasa, pudo percatarse de la exótica belleza que poseía.

"Will, él es el sargento Levi Rivaille, puede que lo hayas visto antes o hayas escuchado de él. Bueno él es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"

El chico realizó el mismo procedimiento que hizo con Mikasa. Al observar la cara de Rivaille, no se inmutó. 'Esos rumores que decían en el pueblo no son ciertos... Su expresión tal vez asuste debido a las ojeras, pero es una cara digna de un hombre que posee liderazgo, ya que se ve que se toma las cosas en serio, además si no tuviera esa expresión en su rostro, no daría tanto respeto'

Levi lo observó con detenimiento. El nuevo soldado era una de las pocas personas que no se intimidaban con su dura mirada... Se le hacía conocido... Le recordaba a alguien... 'Mikasa, ella no se intimida por las autoridades, y a mí me trata como un simple soldado a veces... En realidad siempre' Suspiró para sus adentros.

"Ahora que ya han sido presentados formalmente, les informaré sobre la misión. Primero que todo:

Levi y Mikasa, entrenaran a Will"-Mira a la única chica en la oficina- "Mikasa tú te encargaras de practicar detalles con Will, cabe recalcar que esto será una práctica, antes de tener tu propio escuadrón y que Levi te evaluará. En otras palabras serán los maestros de Will.

Está misión se llevará a cabo en una cabaña abandonada, al igual que lo hicieron hace 2 años. En 4 semanas más habrá una exploración, debido a eso, estarán entrenando personalmente con Will durante dos semanas, a la tercera estarán devuelta en la base, para que practiquen con sus compañeros de escuadrón, y el señor Evans se adapte a sus compañeros. ¡Ah! Y también tienen la comida y agua suficiente para resistir por dos semanas.

Está más que claro que Will se encuentra en el escuadrón de operaciones especiales, o más bien el escuadrón de Levi.

Ahora, vayan a prepararse, ya que esta misma tarde partirán hacia la cabaña. Eso es exactamente en 2 horas más… ¿Alguna duda?"

Mikasa habló por primera vez en la hora.

"Señor, ¿Solo seremos nosotros 3?" Cuestionó seria.

"Sí, usted y Levi se pueden encargar perfectamente de Will, además son los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad, no les ocurrirá nada, si es lo que te preocupa... Además como recordará, cuando comenzó a entrenar personalmente con Rivaille hace dos años atrás, usted pasó por lo mismo"

La azabache solo asintió.

Ahora el turno de hablar fue el de Levi.

"Entonces quieres decir que yo tengo que cuidar de dos mocosos por dos semanas en una cabaña abandonada y sucia" Dijo resumiendo todo.

El rubio asintió.

"Si no hay más dudas, pueden retirarse"

Nadie habló, todo estaba claro.

Cuando estaban caminando hacia la salida, Erwin volvió a hablar.

"Mikasa, por favor espere un momento"

La chica se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.

"¿Si señor?"

"Ayude a Will en todo momento por favor, y vigile que Levi no sea tan duro"

La chica asintió y se marchó.

Cuando salió de la oficina, la esperaban sus compañeros de misión.

"Mikasa, ¿qué quería Erwin?" Preguntó despreocupado Levi.

"Que ayudara a Will y que cuidara que cierto enano mal humorado no se exceda con él" Dijo tranquila.

Levi la miró de forma asesina.

La chica le sonrió con burla... Nunca se iba a cansar de molestar a Rivaille.

Will solo los observaba. Comenzaron a caminar.

"Tsk, creo que se te olvida que soy tu superior mocosa, ¿quieres que te mande a trotar durante las dos horas que nos quedan?"

"Tengo que mostrarle las instalaciones a Will" Habló la pelinegra evadiendo las palabras de Levi.

"No me vengas con eso Mikasa"

"Son órdenes del comandante Erwin" 'O eso es lo entendí cuando dijo ayudar'

Levi se le quedo mirando, luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

"Tsk, tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas, nos vemos en dos horas, o tal vez una hora y media"

Los dos jóvenes esperaron que se fuera Rivaille.

Mikasa fue quien empezó con la conversación.

"Will, bueno como nos queda poco tiempo no te puedo mostrar todo el lugar pero..." Fue detenida por la masculina voz de su acompañante.

"No te preocupes, llegué hace unas horas y una mujer con lentes me mostró casi todo el lugar, luego se fue diciendo algo de titanes y nombrando a un chico, por eso llegué tarde a la reunión"

"Entonces, no creo que te moleste si ahora voy a preparar mis cosas, ¿sabes cuál es tu habitación?"

"Sí"

"Entonces nos vemos"

Y la chica se marchó. Era la primera vez que le dirigía más de 3 palabras a alguien que no conocía.

'Se ve agradable' Pensaba Will y emprendió su camino a su habitación.

/  
>Mikasa se dirigía a preparar sus cosas, su ropa que no debía ser mucha, y algunas otras pequeñas cosas que tal vez necesitaría. Al llegar a su cuarto, dejó todo preparado en una especie de bolso pequeño, llevaba 3 uniformes, su ropa interior, una toalla, su ropa deportiva, una pequeña peineta y su preciada bufanda roja (ya que no se la había puesto debido al calor).<p>

Buscó en un pequeño mueble algunas prendas de vestir y su toalla, para ir a tomar una ducha, después de todo, serían dos semanas sin tener un buen baño, aunque conociendo a Levi, si la viera sucia, la mandaría a bañarse en algún río cercano o laguna... Los sabía por experiencia...

Se sentó en su cama. No era ni blanda ni dura, solo lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir.

Comenzó a pensar en la misión, también en la de hace dos años atrás...

_*Era un día normal, Mikasa ya tenía 16 años y se habían hecho algunos avances respecto a los titanes, aunque todavía no lograban capturar a Reiner, Berholtd, Ymir o sacar a Annie de su estado cristalizado. Esa tarde el comandante Erwin la llamó a su oficina, y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que tendría que ser compañera de Levi, y convivir con él durante un mes entero... ¡Un mes! Cierto, lo comprendía un poco, ya no tenía ganas de matarlo, pero seguía resentida con él. Luego de escuchar los detalles sobre la misión, se dirigió directamente hacia Eren y Armin, ella no los quería dejar se ver durante un mes. Cuando llegó ambos le dijeron que era mejor que se fuera a preparar, en vez de estar con ellos, que era más importante la misión que no verlos por cuatro semanas, además cuando la azabache iba a rebatir la idea, Eren la interrumpía, y se fue ya que no quería que Eren se enojara con ella. Y esa misma noche, partió con Levi a la cabaña abandonada en donde tenían que practicar y solamente practicar para mejorar sus capacidades*_

'Por lo menos esta vez somos 3... Creo que mejor me voy a bañar, y después si alcanzo, me despediré de Eren o Armin, o si no hay tiempo les dejo alguna nota'

Y con esa mentalidad fue a las duchas.

/

Ya cuando quedaban solo 10 minutos para partir, Armin fue a buscar a Mikasa a su habitación, pero al tocar nadie le respondió y al abrir la puerta no se encontraba.  
>Frunció un poco el ceño, lo hacía siempre que pensaba.<p>

'Esto es raro, Mikasa nunca se pierde los experimentos de Eren...  
>¿Qué le habrá pasado? A no ser... Puede que todavía esté en la oficina del comandante Erwin, pero ya pasaron 3 horas... Le quería decir que Eren logró endurecer su piel. Bueno, la buscaré por todo el castillo, partiré por las oficinas de los altos mandos' Y con convicción de encontrar a su amiga, partió en su búsqueda.<p>

/

Ya tan solo faltaban 5 minutos, todos los implicados estaban esperando en las afueras del castillo. Erwin, Hanji y otros soldados acompañaban hasta la salida a Mikasa, Levi y Will. La científica luego de terminar los experimentos con Eren, se dirigió corriendo a la oficina de su rubio amigo. Ella ya sabía todo respecto a la misión, pero tenía que chequear la salud de los únicos participantes de la misión. Cono pudo, fue corriendo con equipo médico por todos los pasillos, en busca de la chica y de los dos chicos.

Primero encontró a Will, y antes que el chico alegara algo, ella corriendo se tiró encima de él, y comenzó a hablar con rapidez.

"Will, que gusto verte de nuevo, si no me presenté antes, soy Hanji Zoe, la científica de la legión y líder de escuadrón. Bueno Ajora vengo a ver tu salud"

El chico sólo se quedó mirando mientras hablaba y trató de pararla, ya que con el cuerpo de la mujer encima, estaba inmovilizado.

La mujer dándose cuenta de la situación, se paró rápidamente, y pidió una chillona disculpa al chico y comenzó a examinarlo. Al terminar le dijo que no tenía nada que afectara la misión y al igual como llegó se fue.

La segunda en examinar fue Mikasa, que se encontraba saliendo de las duchas, al verla la detuvo y le dijo rápidamente que la tenía que revisar, al no encontrar nada en ella, se fue velozmente para buscar a su pequeño amigo, que se encontraba limpiando su habitación.  
>La científica entró gritando.<p>

¡"Leeeviii! ¡No importa lo que estés haciendo para ahora!"

"¡¿Hanji qué haces aquí?!" Preguntó enojado Levi, su amiga había botado una pala con tierra.

Sin decir nada más, la mujer de lentes se acercó, le tomó la cara, tocó su cuello en busca de algo, pasaron unos minutos y le dijo.  
>alNo tienes nada, nos vemos"<br>Y se fue antes que el pequeño sargento dijera algo.

"Cada día está más loca" Dijo Rivaille al aire.

/

Ya se había acabado el tiempo, Mikasa no logró hablar con sus amigos, ni siquiera dejarles alguna carta.

El comandante y la loca líder de escuadrón se despidieron de los 3 jóvenes.

"Levi no te excedas en el entrenamiento" Habló Erwin.

"Mikasa y Will, no dejen que Levi cocine, si no quieren morir envenenados" Habló riendo Hanji.

"¡Callate loca!" Grito Levi.

Mikasa solo sonrió.

"Vuelvan con vida, nos vemos en dos semanas"

Y eso eran las palabras de despedida.

/

_**Ok, hice más largo el capítulo que los otros, estaba inspirada, en realidad iba a ser de otra forma, pero las ideas vinieron por montón a mi mente una noche en la que debido al calor no podía dormir. Además iba a ser más largo, pero me di cuenta que lo que iba a escribir servía para empezar el otro capítulo xD.**_

_**Ahora a responder reviews n.n**_

_**Nanami-chan: Gracias por tu review :3, y como ves, continúa la historia, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y si algo que tenga que corregir, sólo dímelo ;)**_

_**White rabbit 21: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Ta me acostumbré a llamar a Eren chico titán xD, es que le queda. Entiendo que te cueste imaginar a Mikasa con el pelo tomado, yo todavía no la visualizo así, pero me vino la idea al recordar una imagen de Mikasa con distintos cortes de pelo, y en dos, aparecía con coletas y se veía muy linda o/o. Bueno en este capítulo se ve que es lo que quiere Erwin. Siento no haber actualizado en dos semanas. Pero lo hice largo, y creo que recompensa esos dos capítulos que debía. Me dices si te agradó el capítulo o no :3 Cariños y saludos.**_

_**Snowflakes 013: Gracias por tu review, y sí, Eren se va a poner celoso :3 que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Cualquier cosa, dímelo mediante review, y me dices si te gustó el capítulo o no. Cariños y saludos :***_

_**La existencia olvidada: Gracias por tus reviews, y por leer mis historias ^U^, y va a ver un poco de rivamika.  
>Dime si te agradó el capítulo o no. Saludos y abrazos :3<strong>_

_**Gabriela 214: Gracias por el review :3 Esa es la idea, dejar suspenso para el próximo capítulo, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Pues me dices si te gustó este capítulo. Cuidate! Saludos y cariños.**_

_**Nos vemos! (•u•)/**_


	4. detalle 3

_**Hola, primero que todo siento la tardanza u.u de un momento a otro se me olvidó que tenía que actualizar, la verdad me siento culpable, me dediqué a leer y no a escribir... Bueno, me perdonan?**_

_**Eh, otra cosa, actualizaré una vez por mes, la verdad tengo dos fics más, y me siento culpable por no actualizarlo, empecé las clases y no tengo mucho tiempo... Así que please don't kill me!  
>Soy un asco actualizando XC, reclamen lo que quieran mediante reviews, pero no insultos por favor...<strong>_

_**También, puede que en los siguientes o tal vez el próximo capítulo, haga spoiler, pero avisaré con anticipación ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: SnK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro. Otra cosa el OC (William Evans) salió de mi mente, por lo tanto es mi propiedad.**_

_Detalles que lo pueden cambiar todo._

_Detalle 3: Ese día hace dos años._

Eren se despertó sobresaltado, estaba cansado, pero también preocupado, no había vuelto a ver a Mikasa desde la mañana, no asistió al experimento, y ahora no estaba con él. Ella siempre después de sus transformaciones se quedaba cuidándolo hasta que despertara, pero hoy no. Necesitaba ver a Mikasa, sentía algo en su pecho, algo que le decía que tenía que hablar con su amiga.

Era raro como había cambiado la situación, en otra ocasión le hubiera encantado que ella no estuviera al lado de él durante todo el día, pero debido a una opresión en su pecho, lo único que quería era verla.

"Ni siquiera está Armin... Aunque,  
>¿dónde estará?"<p>

Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, apareció el pequeño rubio.

"Hola Eren, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Algo cansado... ¿Has visto a Mikasa?" Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más normal del mundo, aunque en realidad estaba ansioso.

"No, la he buscado por todas partes y no la he encontrado"

"Es extraño"

"Sí, pero creo que debería volver a verificar si está el comandante Erwin, tal vez el conozca la ubicación de Mikasa"

"Entonces te acompañó" Dijo el castaño, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

"No, no. Eren tienes que descansar"

"Ya estoy bien"

"Eren tú... Bueno entonces vamos"  
>El rubio decidió no insistir más, conocía demasiado la actitud de su amigo, y sabía que a veces su terquedad era más fuerte.<p>

Partieron buscando por cada pasillo, por si veían a Mikasa o a Erwin, pero nada. Fueron a las oficinas de los superiores, nada.  
>También fueron a la habitación de Levi, tocaron la puerta esperando a que saliera el sargento, pero nada. Por lo general, si Mikasa no estaba con Eren y Armin, estaba entrenando, o descansando, o con Rivaille ayudándolo a limpiar.<br>La buscaron en el comedor, baño, cocina, fueron a los establos y encontraron a Erwin y a Hanji, dejando sus caballos.

"Señor, Hanji san"

"Oh, Eren, le estaba comentando a Erwin los resultados de tu experimento" Dijo la científica con una gran sonrisa.

"Señor, le quería preguntar sobre Mikasa, ella fue a verlo y no la hemos visto desde entonces y no logramos encontrarla"

"¿Mikasa no les dijo?" Preguntó el hombre.

"¿Decirnos qué?" Preguntaron los dos amigos.

"Mikasa es parte de una misión, y tuvo que trasladarse a una locación para llevarla a cabo"

"¿Trasladarse? ¡¿Tuvo qué cambiarse de distrito o algo así?!" Preguntó exaltado el castaño.

"No, claro que no, volvió a la cabaña en la que entrenó hace dos años, tranquilo Eren"

"¿La cabaña? Pero... ¿Fue sola?"

"No, está junto con Levi y una nueva esperanza para la humanidad" Habló con entusiasmo el comandante.

"¿Nueva esperanza para la humanidad?" Cuestionó interesado Armin.

"Sí, el soldado William Evans de la generación 105, se le puede comparar en fuerza a Mikasa y a Levi, por eso, ellos van a estar fuera durante las dos semanas siguientes, para ayudar y perfeccionar los movimientos de Will"

'Entonces, Mikasa va a estar con dos hombres durante dos semanas' Pensaba asimilando la información.

"Entonces... ¿Significa que Mikasa ya se fue?" Preguntó Eren.

"Hace unos pocos minutos. Con Hanji los fuimos a despedir"

"Eren, ¿Por qué Mikasa no nos habrá dicho nada?"

El castaño fue interrumpido antes de contestar.

"Creo que se están haciendo una idea equivocada. Hoy día le Comuniqué de la misión, y el resto de tiempo disponible antes de su hora de partida, lo ocupó presentando las instalaciones a su nuevo compañero de equipo" Hablo Erwin.

'¿Por qué lo haría Mikasa? Ella no es así con los extraños...' Se volvía a cuestionar Eren.

Pero antes de poder preguntar algo más, Armin interfirió.

"Señor, ¿Mikasa le presentó las instalaciones a William por voluntad propia?"

'Gracias Armin' Decía mentalmente Eren.

"No Armin, yo le pedí ese favor a Mikasa, aunque me siento culpable ya que ella no pudo despedirse de ustedes"

"No se preocupe comandante, sabemos ahora donde está Mikasa, además, no le ocurrirá nada estando al lado del sargento Levi" Dijo inocentemente el rubio.

Pero... Esas palabras le habían molestado a Eren... Desde hace mucho, la cercanía y confianza entre Mikasa y Levi lo molestaban, pero no tanto... Tal vez haya sido porque Armin dijo que con el sargento, ella estaría bien y que si estuviera con él, sería al revés, Eren estaría seguro con Mikasa, y no Mikasa segura con él... Aunque su amigo no dijo lo último, Eren pensaba que era eso...

_La verdad la situación había cambiado hace mucho, de a poco._

_Tal vez todo haya empezado desde que Mikasa llegó a su hogar... O tal vez, desde el día en el que Mikasa se había ido hace dos años._

_De primera, no sentía nada, la verdad le alegraba no tenerla cerca, pero al pasar unos cuantos días, extrañaba a la azabache. Se ponía a pensar en ella, y de alguna manera, el que faltara la presencia de Mikasa afectaba su estado de ánimo, no estaba tan lleno de energía y vitalidad._

_Cuanto más pasaban los días, más ansiaba ver a la chica. Quería hablar con ella, volver a sentir su suave y tranquila voz, ver esos finos y sedosos cabellos azabaches, mirar sus profundos ojos negros, ver su cuello oculto por la bufanda roja que él le regaló cuando la conoció._

_Lo único que quería era que terminaran ese mes..._

_Y el tan esperado día llegó. Se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, días antes le había preguntado al comandante a qué hora llegaría Mikasa, él le dijo que entre las 7-8 de la mañana._

_Él se despertó a las 6. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Armin esperando en la entrada._

_"Buenos días Eren" Saludó alegre su amigo._

_"Hola Armin" Respondió de igual manera el castaño._

_El ánimo de Eren había mejorado notablemente._

_Fueron por sus caballos, y se dirigieron a encontrar a su amiga. Obviamente, habían pedido permiso de antemano._

_Esperaron 30 minutos en el frío de la mañana, observando los cambios de colores en el cielo.  
>Ambos tenían sueño.<em>

_A lo lejos, se veían dos siluetas andando en caballo._

_Al verla, a Eren se le agitó el corazón, pero prefirió esperarla en el mismo lugar en el que estaba._

_Cada vez la distancia que había entre ellos se acortaba._

_Y a medida que se acercaban, se escuchaban algunas palabras:_

_Enano, mocosa, Levi, Mikasa, loco obsesionado por la limpieza, callate... Y muchas más._

_Y lo más extraño para el castaño y el rubio fue que el sargento no la retara ni nada, sino que a veces sonriera, al igual que Mikasa, que a veces se reía. Hace años que no escuchaban a Mikasa reírse de esa manera._

_Cuando los dos pelinegros llegaron pararon de conversar y saludaron, y lo más raro de todo fue que Mikasa no se bajara rápido a abrazar a Eren, si no que esperó tranquila._

_Primero saludaron a Levi, después de todo, era su superior, y luego ambos chicos se acercaron a Mikasa rodeándola en un abrazo el cual la azabache recibió y correspondió feliz._

_Después de esa bienvenida, los dos chicos estuvieron todo el día con su amiga, y hasta el final del día todo era normal... Pero al día siguiente había un pequeño detalle que asombraba a muchos; Mikasa se había acercado a Levi y a compartir mesa con este._

_Cuando Eren vio esa escena, sabía que algo había ocurrido en ese entrenamiento de un mes, y le iba a preguntar a Mikasa exactamente qué. Luego de ese día era normal ver a Mikasa junto al sargento, llegando a pensar algunos, que los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad mantenían una relación amorosa, pero siendo desmentida por los mismos pelinegros._

Volviendo al presente, Eren tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el entrenamiento, no quería que Mikasa se alejara más de él, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía el por qué... Aunque...

'Armin me dijo que puede que... Me guste Mikasa'


End file.
